When Too Much Bananas Give You Headache
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: The date's been set for our favourite couple's fateful reunion! But uh-oh, it looks like Miyu's in deep shit preparing for her presentation. Will she be able to make it on time to meet her guy?


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: When Too Much Bananas Give You Headache

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: The date's been set for our favourite couple's fateful reunion! But uh-oh, it looks like Miyu's in deep shit preparing for her presentation. Will she be able to make it on time to meet her guy?

XOXOXOXOX

With a club sandwich poised before her open mouth, Miyu caught in her peripheral vision someone towering over their table before he spoke up in his oh-so-overly-confident tone.

"Beautiful Miyu Kouzuki, can I treat you to dinner tonight?"

Miyu sent a brief frown to her friends sitting across the table which can be translated as do-any-of-you-know-this-guy-if-so-then-please-speak-up. But their eyes flashed teasingly before they proceeded to eating their lunches. _Traitors._

Feeling awkward, Miyu looked up and put on her best sorry smile. "I can't, sorry."

And still his megawatt-grin did not falter. "Oh, well then. Maybe next time, _my pretty_." Then he walked away, not in the least bit uncomfortable.

"That makes him the fourth this week." It was Dee, a half-French, who beneath her sweet small frame is a firecracker, a terror with the sewing machine. She pointed her fork towards Miyu. "Still batting a thousand neh, _my pretty_?"

Then the guy sitting beside Dee sighed dramatically. "Should've also flashed my belly button last week if I knew this was gonna happen. Cute guys will come flocking around me," says the flamboyant Ya-chan. A proud gay, Ya-chan, whose real name was kept confidential, is a genius in colours. He can turn the most boring of designs into a work of art.

Then there's Miyu, who in her best of days has some teeny talent when it comes to sketching clothes, and apparently she did not inherit any of the _science_ genes her parents are so famous for. She flushed in remembrance to what she termed as the most embarrassing moment of her life.

On the day when they should be presenting the gown "they poured their hearts into", their model suddenly caught a bad case of flu, which left them at wits end at the last minute. Then enter their ever-so-bubbly advisor, Ms Lottie, who jokingly expressed that if they can't find a replacement in such short notice, one person in their group should just get on with it. Everyone knew who it was gonna be.

With some tuck and pin here and there from Dee and with the right accessories coordinated by Ya-chan, Miyu was unanimously voted the victim. She at least did her hair and makeup from what little she learned in her brief stint as a model during her high school days, but Miyu confessed she was all nerves when it comes to the dress.

It was gorgeous of course, as they won't accept less than perfection when it comes to their work, but it involved a lot of showing someone's stomach. It was just unfortunate it was Miyu's that's taking the spotlight.

With a comforting pat and thumbs up from her friends, Miyu smiled, closed her eyes and counted to ten, a ritual she perfected before facing the camera. Then it was her turn on the runway and the rest was history.

She nibbled on her sandwich and tuned out of the conversation Ya-chan and Dee are having about the show. Then she jerked when her phone vibrated.

Fishing it out of her pocket, Miyu reminded herself she has yet to send some pictures to her boyfriend. And speaking of the devil, it looks like he again beat her to it. The message opened to a snapshot of his classroom – with half the class dosing off.

_From: Kanata_

_Subject: Oy Miyu_

_03/26 12:20_

_Hey. _

_Just to let you know, _

_Shindou-sensei wanted _

_me to come to a seminar _

_in Tokyo where he'll be _

_one of the speakers._

_I guess I'll see you next _

_month on the 24__th__._

_Don't be late. _

"Got an e-mail from Mr Enigmatic Boyfriend?"

Miyu looked up from her phone. "What?"

Ya-chan answered. "Baby girl, your face is a dead giveaway."

"My face?"

Her friends clicked their tongue. "It says hey-look-I'm-silly-in-love. Pray tell what is it about this time?"

Miyu handed her phone and her friends quickly hunched over it. Then they _ooh_ed and whistled.

"So he's coming to town next month eh? Haven't seen each other long?" Dee teased.

"Not really." No way she's telling them it's been 2 months 9 days and hmm, close to 16 hours since they last hang out. She's sure she'll get _the look_.

Ya-chan returned her phone. "Then you got plans to make." Then he winked at her. "Gosh, been a while since I've seen a prime butt around here, don't you think?"

Miyu reached and pinched her friend's nose. "Stupid, Ya-chan. Drown your butt fantasies in class."

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu dragged her body with all the effort she can muster to Dee's lavishly decorated loft and dived straight into the couch. It's been two weeks since Kanata's news and Miyu's already wishing for time to fly.

Ms Lottie announced earlier that as the dean was so impressed by the show their class pulled off two weeks ago, he recommended the second years make a line of couture gowns that they will present in front of the school director who's famed to be a very eccentric man, never easily pleased. A lot of protest naturally came and so when Ms Lottie declared to the whole class that she'll try to talk to the dean for an extension, they knew they were doomed. By the end of the month it is.

And so the whole class brainstormed till the end of the day and somehow, in spite their differences in taste and style, they formed a plan. Now as Miyu's group was assigned to make one formal gown and one semiformal, they decided to divide the work themselves for the meantime.

Dee is with other group leaders setting up a schedule on who will use the workshop and when. Ya-chan is scouting the city with some people in class for a fabric and supplies shop that agrees with their budget. And as for Miyu, she'll be spending the next hour summoning inspiration by looking at a thousand bananas. She's already dreading it.

She dug her phone from her bag and wandered to the window overlooking Tokyo's busy streets. She can't help but miss the view from "the temple sitting atop a hill", its calmness and beauty, and the feel of someone sitting close beside her.

_To: Kanata_

_Subject: Feeling nostalgic_

_04/10 18:38_

_All I see are cars and_

_pedestrians. Got some _

_time, Mr Enigmatic? _

Since Dee and Ya-chan are coming in about an hour, Miyu resigned to preparing a meal for them when her phone rang.

"Miyu." Oh God, she missed his voice.

"I hope I didn't disturb you."

Kanata laughed. "Actually, you just saved me from the crossfire."

Miyu listened to the background and could pick up some voices arguing. "You got company. Where are you?"

"I'm at a classmate's house. We are yet to settle on a topic for our case study but people here are already bearing their fangs. It's scary."

Miyu smiled at that. "Battle of the Nerds?"

"Sue you." But he let out a laugh.

It's been two years since Miyu declared she's following Kanata to Tokyo and he, in turn, promised to help her in any way. Miyu was ecstatic that time. However, in a sudden turn of events, Kanata received a correspondence from his late mother's doctor advising that it would be best for him to develop and hone his skills in Kyoto where Shindou-sensei, whose field of research Kanata was following, transferred to spearhead a new project.

Miyu remembered Kanata hesitated because it defeated the purpose of them wanting to study in Tokyo together, but Miyu won't have any of it. She's glad she pushed him to it as it was obvious now that they both found their paths. And they managed to keep the relationship afloat despite the distance. Yes, it took some patience at first but they trust each other. It was all that matters, she must admit. And love, of course.

"Take a picture of the survivors for me, okay?"

"I would – if they won't bite me. What do you recommend I do with this bunch?"

Miyu thought for a moment and answered, "Feed them."

Kanata sighed at the other end of the line. "I kind of knew it'll come to that. Grabbing a bite? No pun intended."

Still she laughed. "As a matter of fact, yes. I'm at Dee's house starting to prep a meal when you called."

"Got another dress to make, I see."

"Only half of the story. I swear our middle school principal is related to the school director."

"Wow, now you're making monkey costumes? I always knew that's where your talent lies."

"Haha. Sorry to disappoint but our class is set to make a new line in three weeks with bananas in mind."

"My eyes are starting to itch just imagining that parade of yellow."

"Ya-chan's thinking of using white and purple for this theme. I think we can pull it off."

"I've never seen white and purple bananas but if Ya-chan says so then I'll regress." Then Kanata spoke to somebody before whispering to Miyu. "Hey, I'm afraid there'll be a bloodbath shortly after if I don't referee now. Gotta go, Miyu."

"Alright." Miyu's voice softened. "I miss you, Kanata."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you on the 24th. Don't catch a cold."

"Huh?" Where did that come from?

"With you exposing your stomach to the cold air, I wouldn't be surprised if you do."

"Damn those two. I want to see what they sent you."

"Oh no, Kouzuki-san. You'll just have to trust it was taken from a good angle."

"Kanata…"

"Bye, Miyu. I hope you won't mistake my face as a banana the next time we meet."

Then the line was cut off and Miyu was missing him all over again. A minute after and Kanata sent her a picture of his group. There was a girl she has never seen before but she won't ask.

_Sigh._ When has two weeks been so long to wait?

XOXOXOXOX

"Remind me again who in heavens said we can do this in a weeks' time?" Fire passed Dee's eyes before she attacked the cloth with her needle. "I'm so gonna murder her."

With the half-finished gown draped across the mannequin, Dee worked her hands to an elaborate lace design with a fierceness that put Xena to shame. Her usual sleek pixie hair is now in spikes and the makeup she minded to put that morning is now washed off.

Kneeling at the base is Ya-chan who is working magic at the skirt's lengthy trail, all the while swearing that not even a crowbar would open his mouth for bananas. He's now sporting a day's worth of stubble and it's looking like he won't be shaving any time soon.

Miyu, meanwhile is at the near worktable, almost cross-eyed in measuring fabrics and detailing their first gown. One more to go and already they're this wasted.

And around them there were no exceptions. Everyone's cursing all over the place, barking orders, demanding supplies, hysterically running to and fro, sometimes sideways. And yes there're some who decided to step outside for a while to get a moment away from the pressure.

You wonder how this happened? Well, the first week has been a dream. Everything was going all too fine. The groups have coordinated their designs such that every piece would be unique but still connected. They even went out for drinks to rejoice that moment.

Then everything fell into pieces by Monday. The dean announced that the director changed schedules and decided he couldn't wait until the end of the month to see their work. They all agreed it was impossible as they can only use the workshop in between and after classes. In the end they were all advised to find a way. Now it's Thursday and everyone's on their toes trying to finish their pieces. It if meant another sleepless night then so be it.

However, it was also the day Kanata's coming to Tokyo.

_18:09_. Kanata left the university almost an hour ago and must now be drinking his stale coffee waiting for Miyu, wondering if he has been stood up.

As their plans went, Miyu promised to meet him at the café near the station by 5:30 pm. They would wander the streets hand-in-hand looking for a place to have dinner in. Miyu has even a restaurant in mind. Then they would talk for hours until 8:30 because by 9:00 he'll be riding the Shinkansen back to Kyoto for his early class the next day.

Now it's already 6:09 and Miyu knew she's going nowhere. She already sent a text an hour ago saying she'll try to wrap up by 6:00. He, on the other hand, good-humoredly replied that it might as well be the case since he prefers enjoying his "banoffee pie" alone and would rather not share. Miyu surely not missed the joke.

But even that seemed like ages ago. She turned to her friends and muttered, "I'm sorry. I should've made the design more simple. This is quite ambitious to begin with and we don't have much time."

Dee cast a kind smile on her. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Miyu. We all agreed on this so there's no way it's your fault. We can finish this, believe it."

Ya-chan peeked from where he's sitting and looked at Miyu. "Taking this aside, shouldn't you be meeting Kanata-kun by now?"

"Don't worry about it, Ya-chan. Kanata understands."

Time passed and Miyu checked her phone. _19:22_. Where had time gone? She immediately tried to connect to Kanata's cell but he's not answering. Is he mad? Why isn't the call connecting? Did something happen to him?

Then she caught a glimpse of herself at the workshop's glass windows. She's a mess. She's still in her work blouse and jeans. Her hair's sticking out of its bun and the eyeliner she applied has been smudged. And she looks pale. No way she'll face Kanata like this.

Then she sensed Ya-chan tapping her shoulder. She turned to him wide-eyed.

"Baby girl, just go. Please."

"I agree, Miyu." Dee spoke up. "You're frazzled. Go see Kanata-san."

"But –"

Ya-chan looked her straight in the eye. "You've done enough. We can handle the rest from here."

Miyu turned to Dee, who smiled supportively, and back to Ya-chan who's now doing the same. She wanted to water up there and then but that won't make the situation any better.

She surprised them when she closed her eyes and slapped her cheeks hard. Several heads turned her way.

"No, I'm not leaving. It wouldn't be fair to Kanata either if my mind would constantly wander here. I'm sure he'll give me a push telling me I should go back. That's the kind of guy I date."

"That's a first."

Miyu swear her head swirled when she saw Kanata standing at the doorway.

The first words that escaped from her mouth were,

"Are you real?"

Everyone who has been watching cracked up. Dee, who can't stifle her grin, managed to die down the laughter and nudge everyone to get back to work. That whole time, Miyu had already smothered Kanata with a hug.

When he got a good look at her, he chuckled. "Wow, didn't expect to see a racoon for a girlfriend."

"You should thank me for forcing onto you my school's address."

"I must commend your great insight then." He searched her face. "I worried you, didn't I?"

Miyu watered up and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Kanata patted her head. "Don't sweat it." He looked passed at Ya-chan and Dee. "It's been a while, guys. So, what can I do to help?"

Dee pulled his hand and ranted off her instructions as they walk to the worktable. Kanata turned his head to Miyu and did an uncharacteristic wink. Miyu's heart jumped in that instant.

Ya-chan tucked Miyu's arm in his and followed the two. "You got one heck of a man there, baby girl. Not only are his butt prime – and what a fine pair they are – you're luckier because his heart is."

XOXOXOXOX

"Is everyone finished?"

Eyes roamed around, now with satisfaction that fills them after every job well done. Seeing their pieces placed safely in bags, they raised their hands.

And they all shouted. The girls even hugged each other, while the guys bump fists with a wide grin on their faces.

It was 8:50. Miyu immediately pulled Kanata's sleeve. "Hurry up, we have a train to catch."

Kanata reached out and messed her hair. "I'll manage."

Before Miyu could ask, Ms Lottie made her appearance. "Good job, everyone! Drinks on me!"

Kanata grabbed Miyu's hand. "Let's go."

"To where?" But Kanata didn't answer; instead, he walked until they're out of the room, bundled her up in coat, then stepped out of the school.

Kanata briefly let go of her hand to stretch. "It's cold."

Miyu adjusted her scarf then asked again. "Where are we going, Kanata?"

"Didn't you promise me a date? Then we'll date."

"But Kanata, the shinkansen…"

He handed her his phone in answer.

Miyu read then stared at him, "I hate you."

Kanata laughed at her half-hearted statement, "I'm starving. Where do you suggest we eat?" He again took Miyu's hand. "Or I guess you'll cook for me?"

Miyu tugged Kanata's hand which took him by surprise. Miyu took this chance to tiptoe and plant a kiss on his cheek.

Flustered, Miyu flashed him a sweet smile. "Thank you."

He squeezed her hand before tucking it inside his pocket. "I know."

Miyu leaned on his shoulder before she giggled. _He knows when what I meant to say was "I love you"._

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

I feel better already. Hope you like it ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
